The following description is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the present invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art. Any publications cited in this description are incorporated by reference herein. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Currently, most conventional strollers, infant car seats and child carriers are equipped with a small, foldable shade intended to shade the child's eyes and face from the sun (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,756). These shades, however, provide little or no shade for the rest of the child's face and body, and little or no protection from wind, rain and other natural elements (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,548, where only a portion of the child seat is covered). Some parents often lay a blanket over the top of the stroller, infant car seat or child carrier to provide minimal additional protection. However, applying a blanket in this manner can often result in the blanket dropping off and blowing in the wind.
Additionally, this type of protection blocks the parent's ability to view the child and simultaneously blocks the child's ability to view the external environment. Some available products comprise blankets that are attached to the car seat or stroller, though these products have limitations (see, for example, US Publication 2012/0280543). Products with straps are not adjustable, and do not provide a secure fit to the carrying device. Other products that have elastic bands, snaps or drawstrings to fit the product to the carrying device can be cumbersome because removing the straps requires movement of the carrying device resulting in disturbing a sleeping baby. For example, a cover called a “pod” by Itzy Ritzy blocks the child's ability to see the environment outside the cover. Furthermore, while the elastic band of such cover may keep the cover tight around the carrier, it makes it more difficult to put the cover on and off. In addition, the cover does not remain open for an awake baby, requiring the parent or other caretaker to constantly remove the cover to check the status of the baby.
Although some products provide various methods to view the child, these covers have to remain open during use; remain closed without a person's intervention to hold open; or include mesh or plastic coverings that disrupts the ability to view and access the child. Further, most covers need to be removed while the cover is not in use. Since such covers do not provide a self-stowing feature, a caregiver must carry the cover with him/her in addition to other items while caring for a child.
Some available shades, for example the one offered by Car Seat Canopy, has limited access to the handle of the car seat. When the shade is opened, the caregiver must grab the handle with the blanket over it, causing potential risk of the carrier slipping.
An additional problem busy parents face is not having enough hands for all theirs and baby's items. Diaper bags can be cumbersome and fall off the shoulder or require a hand to hold. Many parents would prefer not to carry a diaper bag but need somewhere to keep a few essential items.
Therefore, there exists a need for a protective cover that does not have the aforementioned limitations and provides caregivers a cover for any child carrying device that is easy to use, substantially protects the child (or other occupant) from the sun and other natural elements, allows consistent access to the handle of the carrying device, and provides storage for essential items allowing a free hand.